dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Date
The date of the evil invasion is 12 ante Halowvest, 644 M.E. ---- The MAZEWORLD calendar is based on festivals and the number thirteen, which is considered very important. =Months & Festivals= *There are 13 months, and one big festival time known as Triskadekalia which culminates in the new year, which is also the winter solstice. The months seem to be named according to some aspect of the season they occur in. At the heart of each month is a festival that celebrates various happy and solemn occasions. The 13 months and their respective festivals are as follows (please note that spelling varies from land to land, as does local interpretation and custom): Noctum / Nocturnia (Festival of Night) Aurorum / Auroria (Festival of Lights) Anemium / Anemiallis (Festival of Winds) Thaw / The Thaw (Vernal Equinox, Festival of Rejuvenation) Laburnum / Laburnia (Festival of Flowers (and sometimes poisons)) Dracium / Draconia (Festival of Dragons) Heliosum / Helia (Festival of the Sun) Lunarum / Lunaria (Festival of the Moon) Ignatium / Ignus Fatuus (Festival of Fools Fire/Spirits) Nycterum / Nycteridae (Festival of Bats) Halowvest / Halowvestia (Autumnal equinox, Harvest Festival) Tempestum / Tempestia (Festival of Storms) Freeze / The Freeze (Festival of Frozen Pools) Triskadekalia or "Thirteen Feasts" (13 days of partying until the new year at midnight of the last night of Triskadekalia) =Days of the Month= Each month is 27 days long, with 13 days before the festival, and 13 after. Thus, there are no weeks or weekends, but a countdown until the next festival and then a count up towards the next month. The first day of every month, is a '13 ante', where 'ante' means 'before'. Thus the days before the autumnal equinox festival are 13 ante Halowvestia all the way to 1 ante Halowvestia. The day of the festival is simply 'Halowvestia.' The day after the festival is 1 post (meaning after) Halowvestia, proceeding all the way until 13 post Halowvestia. The following day is 13 ante Tempestia, and so on and so forth. =Years and Epoch notation= History and prehistory have been recorded using a system that goes back to the original settlers of MAZEWORLD. The first epoch was a time of richness and plenty, for the rivers of the world were rich with natural gold ore. This time is known as the Golden Epoch, notated as G.E. Once the gold was completely extracted from the rivers, the populace turned to the next best ore: silver. It was a worse metal than gold, more corrupted and imperfect, but it was still beautiful and was sought after with equal if not greater desire. This was the Silver Epoch. It quickly followed that the silver was completely depleted, and the inhabitants of Mazeworld were left with nothing but iron. It was a hard, unremarkable material, but it had its uses and powered the village craft economies feebly forward, in a time notated as I.E. That era gave way to the current one, when even the unexciting iron ran out, leaving nothing behind in the life-giving rivers but useless mica. This glittering sand was now but a mockery of the former glory of civilization. The people of Mazeworld long for the golden days of bygone ages, but carry on as best they can in this, the Mican Epoch, or M.E. Category:MAZEWORLD